


Mixed

by imbetterlive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has multiple personalities, Ereri - Freeform, Ereri AU, Help, High School AU, I'm in love with this otp, Levi's a moody bastard, M/M, Multiple Personalties, attack on titan - Freeform, first Ereri fic of mine that will be chaptered, im done, love it, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, smut maybe?, that's my favourite levi really, they're my otp man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetterlive/pseuds/imbetterlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse my horrible formatting skills, I wrote this on my phone and the 'paragraphs' look bigger.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mixed

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible formatting skills, I wrote this on my phone and the 'paragraphs' look bigger.

More cherry blossom petals covered the road than actual road did, making for a pretty magical ride to school for Mr. Eren Jaeger.

He couldn’t help but pedal at a normal pace while glaring at his feet, which he now just realized were covered with two different colors of his favorite kind of shoe, converse.

‘First your eyes, then your shoes.’ he laughs in his mind.

He has one more small turn to make before he can stand up and pedal away, all the way to school.

He lifts his head up then, just passing underneath a tree so much that his hair catches a lower branch, pulling another wave of pink down with it.

He only sees that though, definitely not the older boy walking in front of his bike after stomping out a cigarette.

In ten seconds, literally FLAT, he found himself sideways on the ground, one ankle wedged between the bike and the other lying somewhere behind him.

“Hey!” A deep voice shouts.

He can’t REALLY hear it for a second, as everything sounds like he’s being dunked in a pool, so he waits so he can hear the wind properly first.

“What the fuck!” the same voice shouts again.

He tries to sit up then, biting down a wince when his ankle seems to want to not bend the right way.

“Sorry.” Eren manages though, holding onto his knee and supporting himself on the ground.

“Yeah, you bet you’re fucking- oh shit, are you-”

He stops, because both boys have come face with each other.

Eren still tangled in the bike, gazes upwards at the other boy as he’s kneeling, staring down at him through two steel gray eyes.

“Hey you’re…” he stops again though, like some outside force had done it.

Eren clears his throat, and looks down to his ankle.

“Its stuck I think.” he sighs, pulling it once.

The only thing that moves is the bike, and the chain rattles a bit.

The other boy nods, and turns to look at the wreckage.

“I’m gonna pull on the bike, and you’re gonna pull on your leg, okay?”

Eren nods, already bracing himself.

The short boy with black hair stands on his feet, and Eren doesn’t really notice a difference, but doesn’t say anything. The shorter boy stands behind the bike, gripping below the handle bars and above the seat, looking down to Eren again.

“On three.” he nods.

“One.” he rumbles.

“Two.” Eren continues for him in a small squeak.

“Three!” they chorus.

A leg was yanked from a bike, a seventeen year old boy screamed, the other boy panicked. Anyway, short story even shorter, here they are, silently waiting in the nurses office for the nurse to get off the phone with Eren’s parents.

Or dad for that matter.

He balls the end of his sleeve up in his hand and wipes away a couple more tears.

“I’m sorry.” The short boy repeats. “My names Levi by the way.”

He sits across the room on the stool designed for the doctors comfort and mobility.

Eren looks up, and thanks whatever’s up in the sky his left eye patch didn’t fall off during that episode.

“It’s alright.” he smiles.

His ankle has stopped hurting, thanks to the ice pack, so the smile comes easily and not forced at all. His bright white straight teeth make his tan skin glow, and his one green eye sparkles at Levi, it seems.

“Ankle injuries are pretty much natural to me by now, so its perfectly fine, I promise.” he explains.

Levi’s heart stutters, and he sighs out a long breath, nodding.

“Thank you.” he smirks back. “Oh, and back there, I meant to ask you if you were-”

Once again he stops, but this time not on his own accord. This would be the time the office door bursts open, and a medium sized angry girl bursts in, her jet black hair whipping behind her as she charges for Levi, who stood up in a panic at the new found chaos.

She reaches for his collar with her long bony pale fingers, and he almost has no choice but to back up against the wall and let her. She jerks the white button down shirt once, slamming him against the bathroom door.

“Listen asshole!” she yells.

A small blond boy comes in through the door then, looking between Eren and Mikasa frantically before deciding on Eren.

“Are you okay?” he asks worriedly.

Levi is fighting back now, trying to wriggle free from her grasp.

Eren just nods, not saying anything as the nurse and his other friend comes in, rushing to hold Mikasa off of the boy, who dejectedly fixes his collar.

“Thank you Jean.” The nurse sighs, turning to Eren then.

“Your father said if its not broken-” Mikasa kicks at Levi. “-to just tape it up and he’ll check on it when he gets home.” she explains.

Eren nods, and looks to Levi, who looks guiltier than he did when he walked in.

“Hey.” he says, to get the older boys attention.

He looks to Eren, and shrugs, turning to head out the door.

He sighs, but has to stay put so the doctor can examine his ankle.

Jean has let Mikasa go, and she stands beside Eren now, who shoots her a disappointed angry look.

“Why did you-” he stops to wince. “scare him off like that-” he squeezes the bench he sits on top of then, glancing down with one eye at his ankle.

“Does that hurt?” the nurse asks.

She had peeled up his pant leg, and was now gingerly taking off his shoe and sock, so she could poke at the swollen and bruised skin.

If Eren was in a bad mood he might have given her a sarcastic look and scoffed, because yes, it really did hurt, but he was to preoccupied with Levi walking out. He nodded silently instead, looking out of the door to try and see Levi in the office somewhere.

“Don’t worry about that asshole.” Mikasa said from beside him.

Eren rolled his eyes and looked to her, crossing his arms.

“Why, he helped me pull my ankle out.” he argued.

“Eren.” Armin but in, from the other side. “He’s also the one who made you crash in the first place.”

Eren couldn’t argue with that but he still didn’t like it, and glared at Armin from the side.

“So its not broken.” The nurse interrupted. “You just twisted it very well, Jaeger.” she shook her head, and put his sock back on for him, handing him the shoe.

“Put it on ice when you get home, although I’m sure your dad will give you no choice.” She laughed, walking out of the room then.

Mikasa stood in front of the table and unnecessarily helped Eren down, while he put on his shoe she steadied him, and then both of them helped the brunette out of the room to get the office, where all of his friends were waiting.

“Not even ten o'clock and you’re already crashing into people.” Connie said, rushing forward towards Eren. He wrapped his arms around the boys head, and captured him in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

“Hey! Hey!” Eren protested.

Jean pulled Connie off as he came out of the office, and then they were all walking towards the loud cafeteria, or in Eren’s, trying not to limp.

“Do you need crutches?” Sasha asked, as they all sat around their usual long white table. Eren shook his head blankly and was silently glad that they drifted off to another conversation, so he could search the lunch room for Levi.

Mikasa was just about to ask Eren a question, but then he got to his feet and walked towards the back, where a familiar head of hair stood, with his back facing him.

“Hey Levi.” he said, reaching his hand out to hold his shoulder.

He saw Levi flinch, and then swipe around with an angry expression.

“What- oh, hi Eren.” his voice quieted when he realized who it was, and blushed.

“I’m sorry about my sister, she’s really protective, and I just wanted to tell you not to feel bad, honestly I’m okay.” His hand had dropped back down to his side by now, and he couldn’t help smile the brightest he ever had, to show how sincere he was.

Levi nodded, and looked up through his grey eyes at Eren.

“I heard your friends say your name, but earlier when we crashed I had meant to ask you if you’re the famous Eren Jeager this whole school is talking about now-a-days.” he smirked, crossing his arms.

Eren blushed.

“What do you mean? Talking about me? What do they say?” he tilted his head to the side in curiosity, which Levi silently might have thought was adorable.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head all at the same time.

“Well, you’re popular, all the girls love you, you’re the number one track star and you have straight A’s, why wouldn’t everyone be talking about you?” he explained.

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed.

He’s never noticed the girls, but he’s proud of his accomplishments in track and his grades.

“I don’t know about the popular part, I mean I have some friends but not enough to be that well known. And I’ve noticed the girls, if there are any.” he shrugged.

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes again. “What do you want them to throw themselves at you? How do you not notice all three of those tables staring at you right now?” he pointed somewhere to his right, and when Eren looked, it seemed the whole cafeteria was staring at the pair of them.

His eyes widened and he looked away, his whole face beet red.

Levi laughed.

“How could you not notice?” he shook his head once more.

Eren guessed it was because he really didn’t care, none of these things were really important to him. His friends and grades yes, but popularity was so petty is made him sick to his stomach.

“I don’t really care about who knows me if all they want is to get into my pants.” he whispered, looking to his mixed matched shoes.

“What is this for anyway?” Levi pulled the elastic strap of his eye patch away from his eye, and snapped it back away from his face.

Eren’s hand covered his eye patch then, making it stay in place even if it didn’t go anywhere in the first place. He didn’t want to tell Levi about his hetrochromia, only Mikasa, Armin and his father really knew.

“Just a weird scar that I don’t care to show off.” he sighed, rubbing absentmindedly at the patch.

Levi nodded and crossed his arms, and Eren didn’t want the conversation to stop, so he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Aren’t you a senior?” He knew Levi was a senior, everyone did, but he asked anyway.

Levi just smirked and nodded, and Eren realized he might have asked that a little to eagerly.

Eren had opened his mouth to ask another question, but then from overhead, the first bell for class rang, and everyone started towards the open double doors, filtering out into the hallway.

“See you later than I guess.” Eren smiled, turning around and waving over his shoulder.

Levi blushed and shook his head, turning around to face his group of friends that he had left for Eren.

“Shut up.” he barked immediately, rolling his eyes and scoffing, marching towards the hallway.

A tall blonde boy with large eyebrows walked beside him.

“What were you and Eren Jeager talking about?” He smirks.

Levi shakes his head, stopping at his locker.

A brunette beside him slams his locker shut before he can retrieve anything from within it, much to his displeasure.

“Did you ask him out?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

Levi opened his mouth to answer, but then the tall blond but in.

“Why were you late to breakfast in the first place?”

“Oi!” he yelled, looking between both of them.

“No, Hanji, I did not ask him out.” He flicked her in the middle of her forehead. “And he ran me over with his bike so I was in the nurses office making sure he was okay.” he explained in an exasperated tone.

Pushing the girl away from his locker, he opened it once more and retrieved the book he needed, as she laughed and did the same to hers, on the other side of the hallway.

“Could you imagine it though?” Erwin asked as they began to walk to class.

Levi rolled his eyes and ignored them.

“What?” Hanji asked for him.

“If Levi started dating Eren Jaeger.”

Levi whipped to the side and extended his hand shaped in a fist, hitting the blond’s arm as hard as he could, which he winced at, rubbing his arm.

“Shut the hell up Erwin.” he hissed, turning to open the door to their first period classroom.

“He’s straight anyway.”


End file.
